What a Big brother should never see
by OhMerlin27
Summary: Bill sees his baby brother in town. Please review and I might try to make another chapter.
1. The Horrifying truth

William Weasley also known as Bill, walked down the semi-busy street towards a small cafe. For lunch of course. It had been two years since the end of the war and he couldn't be happier. He had a beautiful Wife and baby girl, was high up in his job, and had great relationships with all his brothers. By some miracle all the Weasley's had survived the war.

Glancing around a flash of red caught his eye, focusing in on it he discovered a person with Weasley red hair. Thinking back his parents were busy today, all his brothers we at work or overseas, all except Percy. Bill watched as the guy turned around and was startled, it was Percy. Now Bill hadn't seen a lot of Percy recently, he was always leaving as Bill arrived or not there at all. The twins often teased him about having a secret girlfriend and poor Percy would blush making everyone wonder if it was true.

Percy looked...Weird. He wore muggle black skinny jeans a black top that said Metallica across it and black 'High Tops.' What made Bill's jaw drop though was he had a full ear pierced and his nose lip and eyebrow. His little brothers face lit up, following his gaze Bill saw a guy dressed similarly walk up. Bill wondered what Percy had gotten himself into. Was he in a muggle gang? Selling Drugs?

Nothing. I mean nothing could have prepared Bill for what happened next. The guy grabbed his baby brother around the waist and hungrily devoured his lips, and Percy all to willingly returned it. Once they came up for air, the guy twirled Percy around, both laughing and Bill got a glance at the face that corrupted his innocent naive little brother. That one glance made him feel like he had been doused in freezing cold water.

It was Oliver Wood.

Excitable 3rd year who was slightly insane about Quidditch. The bastard had corrupted his BABY BROTHER. OH HELL NO, hands were wandering. Just as he was about to go over and straighten this out, the couple ducked into an alleyway and disappeared. 'Probably to go shag somewhere' was Bill's horrible thought before heading back to work, his appetite ruined at the thought of what Percy was up to right now.

Poor Bill couldn't look Percy in the eye for weeks after that.


	2. Charlie

_A couple of weeks later_

Charlie Weasley was an observant man. No matter what the twins might say. Yes, Charlie Weasley was an observant man. So evidently he would have noticed his older brother Bill acting strangely, now normally he wouldn't have cared, I mean Bill was old enough to sort out his own problems, but his loving, carefree older brother kept shooting his little brother Percy suspicious and uncomfortable glances when he thought no-one was looking.

Now to find a way to con it out of Bill.

Everyone was at the Burrow for a family dinner, which took place every second Sunday. You ether had to be dead or very badly injured to not be able to make Family Dinner, otherwise you suffered the wrath of Molly Weasley. Otherwise known fondly as mum. On the good days at least.

Charlie's job was made easier when he saw Bill alone in the garden. He stalked outside, poor Bill looked terrified, but Charlie didn't relent.

"Alright, whats going on? Your freaking poor Percy out, and frankly me too." Charlie demanded.

"Nothing" Bill protested feebly

"Nothing? Then why are you so uncomfortable around Perce?" He responded, what had made Bill so weird?

Bill sighed, he may as well tell him, "I...I saw Percy with a guy"

"So?" Charlie was confused, he has seen Percy with loads of guys before, mostly with Oliver Wood.

"Snogging" Bill dropped that bombshell, kinda like ripping off a plaster, quick and not at all painless.

"Wh...What?" Charlie gaped "Innocent Ickle Percy? With who?" He was going to rip the bastards face off. As soon as he got away from Bill.

Nodding Bill stressed "He didn't look the same ether. He...He had Tattoos a..and piercings, both Percy and the other guy."

Charlie was almost hyperventilating, his baby brother, he conveniently forgot Percy was only a couple of years younger than him, was not so innocent or prudish as everyone thought he was.

"Who was the guy?" Charlie asked fiercely, he was still gonna rip the little punk apart.

"Oliver Wood" Bill dropped another bombshell. Charlie almost past out.

"The only guy he shared a dorm with for the entire stay at Hogwarts? Alone together in a dorm?" He did not cry hysterically, Charlie merely expressed himself...loudly.

Bill's eyes widened, he hadn't though about that. Oh Merlin, what could they have been up to? They were both of age, they...they could have...a..at any t..time. No, no bad thoughts, very bad thoughts. They might not have had sex yet, yea when they disappeared from the street they could have gone to visit someone or something. Oh who was he kidding. They shagged regularly.

It seemed Charlie had come to that conclusion too, if his expression was anything to go by.

"I'm going to kill him" Charlie snarled taking a step towards the house to use the floo.

"Oh believe me, I will be right there beside you, but it's Sunday. Mum would kill us." Bill walked beside his brother who he pretty much viewed as a twin. Charlie faltered, no matter how much he wanted to murder Wood he did not want to face his mothers wrath at missing the Family Dinner. She was one scary woman when on a warpath.

"Maybe after dinner then" Charlie stated, he would rather not take on his mother thank you very much. He liked his body parts where they were.


	3. Percy (Its supposed to be short)

Percy's PoV

His older brothers were acting weird, and Percy for the life of him, couldn't figure out why.


End file.
